


The Birthday Present

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's a bit hurt by Nathan's reaction to his birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Present

From across the room, Jensen watches with stupid butterflies in his stomach as Nathan tears through his presents, wrapping paper flying as quickly as shredded boxes. Nathan’s eyes light up with each of the gifts family and friends brought him: the newest Guitar Hero and a talking dinosaur robot. Then best of all: a pair of electric blue soccer socks and matching Nike cleats Jared has given him.

“Yeahhhhh!” Nathan cries, holding the shoes in the air, solid blue with a long Nike swoosh across each toe. “Sweet blue shoes!”

Jared laughs and crosses his arms with a smug look at Jensen, bumping his shoulder. When Jensen only stares in reply, Jared drops his arms. “What?”

“Nike? Really?”

“He wanted the blue ones.”

“Lotto sells blue ones,” Jensen insists.

Jared smacks his shoulder again. “You are such a brand whore.”

“Just got good taste,” he smirks, but then he quiets and tips his head up to watch Nathan open his present. The simple blue-stripped paper is ripped to stray ribbons as Nathan digs into the gift box, yanking it open and glancing at the shirt before tossing it to the clothing pile. “What … oh,” Jensen sighs, bring a hand up and whining, “No, c’mon.”

Laughing, Jared shakes his head at Jensen. “You don’t buy a nine-year-old clothing.”

“That was a 1982 World Cup Italy jersey,” Jensen complains. “Kid should know his heritage.”

“You can tell him bedtime stories about it all.”

Jensen shakes his head and resolutely does not pout. He may stew, but he’s sure there is no pouting.

But even if there was, it doesn’t last all too long, because when the kids decide to start a game in the back yard, Nathan comes racing through the kitchen with his arms up. He’s wearing his new socks, cleats, and a distinctly blue v-neck. He slaps at Jensen’s free hand and shouts, “Blue’s awesome!”

Even if Nathan’s initial impression is the color, Jensen starts to warm at the sight of the Italian jersey draped over the boy’s shoulders as he shifts across the grass, dribbling the ball with better control than ever.

“Kid’s catching on,” Jared says, draping his arm across Jensen’s shoulders.

Jensen settles into Jared’s side and nods. “Yeah, he’ll do well.”


End file.
